Touch-sensitive devices permit users to interact with applications running on a computing system. While users appreciate the ability to intuitively interact with the computing system through these touch-sensitive devices, in many instances, the applications offer more functions or more complex functions than touch-sensitive devices are configured to detect. As a result, a user is often forced to interact with graphical objects or drop-down menus that detract from the touch-sensitive device's intuitive nature.